


Confess

by chipfics



Series: In Hand, in Mind [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, brief appearance from female trevelyan, brief mentions of other ships, tristan is big and dumb and full of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipfics/pseuds/chipfics
Summary: The last thing Tristan Trevelyan expects from Leliana is a lecture about playing with Josephine's feelings, but it's what he gets- even if that's far from his intent.Still, it gets him thinking on what his intentions really are, and after a conversation with his older sister he comes to a decision.Trevelyan Siblings AU, MTrevelyan/Josephine. Loose adaptation of the confession event.(Mentions of FTrevelyan/Cullen and Lavellan/Cassandra, if it matters.)
Relationships: Josephine Montilyet/Male Trevelyan
Series: In Hand, in Mind [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741927
Kudos: 11
Collections: Dragon Age Den fic collection





	Confess

**Author's Note:**

> I have FINALLY written this one, I've had it on the brain for ages.

Tristan had a lot to think about.

Of course, this was almost always the case. He was a leading force in the middle of a war against a darkspawn magister. There was a lot to do. His sister might have been the inquisitor, but he was still the one with the mark, the one able to close the rifts. He was almost always on the move these days, even between journeys when he was 'resting' at Skyhold.

When Josephine told him Leliana was looking for him, Tristan had assumed it was word on a new task for him, perhaps information for him to pass on to his sister Alyssa. Leliana was a pleasant person, but they were not particularly close and hadn't spoken much outside of work. What else would she need him for?

As such he was taken completely off guard when her first words upon his arrival in the rookery were “What do you think you're playing at with Josephine?”

She wasn't even facing him. Tristan stopped short and fumbled.  _What?_

He furrowed his thick brows and tried to parse what she could mean. Josephine was one of his closest friends, surely, though they had only been well acquainted for a few months. He spent more free time with her than with anyone else, and he was deeply fond of her. Quite smitten, in fact, but he hadn't made any strong approaches aside of a few overt compliments here and there. Had he?

“What do you-” He started clumsily, but Leliana turned abruptly and his mouth snapped shut.

He was much bigger than her. Iron Bull was perhaps one of the only people in the keep who could boast to being more formidable in size than Tristan. But Leliana's cool gaze unsettled him deeply and he didn't doubt she could take him down easily. She was scary, in a lot of ways.

“You're not as subtle as you think you are, Master Herald,” Leliana told him curtly, “I've noticed the flirting.”

Oh dear. So he  _was_ more obvious than he realized. Though Leliana probably knew each mouse in the keep by glance alone, so her noticing wasn't altogether too surprising. Had anyone  _else_ though...?

He shifted from one foot to the other, nervous.

“What's your game?” Leliana pressed, hands on hips. Suddenly she looked more like a scolding schoolmistress than a spymaster. Tristan fumbled again all the same.

“What? What game,” He said in confusion, “I just like her, that's all.”

“Do you really now?” Leliana shot back. Tristan shrank away.

“Leliana, I'm not stupid enough to lie to _you_ ,” He said defensively, “What's wrong with you all of a sudden?”

Leliana crossed her arms. “Listen to me,” She said, “Josephine is a dear friend. One of few. I brought her here to act as a diplomat for us, not to be...toyed with.”

Tristan frowned deeply. Leliana thought he was toying with Josephine? That was much more upsetting than he thought she realized. 

“You really think I'd do something like that?” He said, not hiding the hurt in his tone.

Finally, Leliana's gaze softened a little and her stance loosened. She sighed. “I suppose I don't,” She offered, “But even so, I must ask after your intentions.”

“My intentions?” 

Leliana nodded. “Josephine is well versed in The Game and all that entails. But in love, she is an innocent. I guarantee you she has not noticed your advances, as much as I  _have_ .”

Tristan shifted in place again. “I don't...I don't know if I had any plans to definitely approach her,” He admitted, “I just like being around her. She's kind, and she's fun to talk to. I didn't...I mean, I'd never want to hurt her, Leliana, if that's what you mean. I swear I'd never do that.”

Leliana's eyes softened a little more and she finally relaxed her stance completely. “I believe you,” She said, “Whatever you decide, see that it stays that way. You may go.”

Tristan nodded, turned, and then turned back. 

“For what it's worth,” He said gently, “I'm glad Josephine has a good friend looking out for her- I'm glad you care enough to.”

Leliana made a shooing motion with her hand, but a half smile was on her face as she did so. Tristan offered one in return before he left, contemplative and quiet.

He found his favorite corner of the garden, a little alcove near some planting pots where nobody ever bothered him, and sat.

What  _were_ his intentions with Josephine, he wondered? He had been trying not to think about it too much. He liked her immensely, true, but there was so much else to do that it felt silly to be fixating on a crush of all things. His attention was needed a million other places and his strength in just as many. How could he waste time pining after a girl?

Even so, he was coming to the realization that putting it off would only delay an inevitable need to either address or drop it completely. He couldn't hang about in some kind of limbo like this forever. It wasn't fair to himself or to Josephine, even if she hadn't noticed any of his attention as romantic.

But, he decided, dropping it was certainly not an option.

Just thinking about her smile left him feeling warm. He loved her eyes, and her laugh, and how kind and open she was while remaining tactful and clever. He loved that he could lose an hour talking to her about nothing and everything. That all his worries disappeared for a while when she was nearby. He didn't want to give that feeling up.

Which meant of course he had to talk to her. Seriously, and plainly. Not an easy task- Tristan had never approached anyone for whom he had an interest in the past, and this would be a first attempt. How did one go about doing such a thing?

He sighed, and settled on asking for advice. There was one person in Skyhold who would hear him out and talk with him honestly on the subject, for certain.

* * *

Alyssa tended to stretch herself thin in her role as Inquisitor. And with more people noticing that she did so, convincing the healers she was assisting in the infirmary to shoo her away for a break and a few drinks at the tavern wasn't difficult.

His sister was five years his senior, and miles more confident in herself than Tristan could ever hope to be. He had trusted her judgment and decisions since Haven so heavily and openly that the others in the order had elected her the leader almost unanimously after they arrived at Skyhold. She was now working hard to live up to their expectations.

For the next hour though, she would just be his big sister. That was what he needed from her right now.

They both had more work to do yet in the day, so they settled for tea when they arrived at the tavern, rather than whiskey. A quiet table in the corner of the second floor and a few minutes of small talk later, Tristan brought his concerns to light.

“Leliana just gave me a lecture,” He admitted awkwardly, “About Josephine.”

Alyssa stopped mid-sip and looked over her cup at him. Her eyes were the same striking green as his, her hair the same orange, her face the same wealth of freckles and fair skin.

“Leliana gave you a _talk_ about Josie?” She asked incredulously, “Do tell.”

Tristan sighed over his own cup. “She's...noticed me flirting a little.” He mumbled. 

Alyssa let out a soft  _ha!_ And took a long draught of her tea. “If she hadn't, I would worry she wasn't up to the task of spymaster. It's hard  _not_ to see you're smitten with the lady ambassador, little brother.”

Tristan frowned. “Am I that obvious?”

“To anyone who knows you, yes.” Alyssa said plainly, “Don't tell him I told you, but Varric and Dorian have joked about starting a pool for when you two actually-”

“Don't finish that sentence,” Tristan begged pitifully, and hung his head in his hands, “Maker, what must _she_ think then?”

Alyssa patted his shoulder. “I don't think she's noticed, so you're safe. She's about the only one, though.”

Tristan groaned.

Alyssa didn't tease him any more and went back to her drink calmly. Tristan took a few moments to scold himself for being careless before he asked his question.

“How did...” he gripped his teacup, “How did you talk to Cullen when you...you know, told him?”

This time Alyssa paused. 

Her relationship with Cullen was much gossiped about by now, though they'd made no official announcement. Tristan doubted they would- Cullen liked his privacy and Alyssa wasn't one for grand displays of any sort. But it was still common knowledge that the two had been together at least a month. Tristan was one of few to be properly informed of it by Alyssa herself.

“Are you planning to talk to Josephine?” She asked gently.

Tristan nodded, stiff. Alyssa's face spread into a comforting smile. 

“Attaboy,” She said, “I knew you had it in you.”

“Alyssa, my question.” Tristan said, exasperated. Alyssa laughed lightly.

“I was just honest with him,” She admitted freely, “Not that it wasn't scary. It was probably one of the most nerve racking things I've ever done. But it's better to communicate openly if you want a definite answer, you know?”

“Is that really all there is to it?” Tristan asked, “I just tell her?”

“You just tell her,” Alyssa confirmed.

“It can't be _that_ simple,” Tristan frowned. 

“You always overthink everything,” Alyssa sighed, “Ever since you were a kid. Not everything has to be a big ordeal, Triss.”

Tristan grumbled into his tea, “Maybe I should have asked Allain how he approached Cassandra,” In reference to their Dalish scout friend.

Alyssa rolled her eyes. “Don't whine at me,” She said, “Allain will tell you the same thing. Besides, Cassandra approached  _him_ .”

Tristan only huffed.

* * *

But in the end he decided Alyssa was right. There was no avoiding it- he had to talk to Josephine. So he finished his cup of tea, bid his sister good day, and marched straight to the Ambassador's office. There were still things on his plate in terms of work, but they would have to wait. He didn't think he could sit still until he got it over with, now that he was thinking about it.

Josephine was blessedly alone when he knocked and entered, scribbling away at some reports. Tristan strode over and stood in front of her desk. Silent and awkward for a few moments, he finally cleared his throat to get her attention. She started and looked up, focus broken.

“Dear me,” She breathed, “I'm so sorry I didn't hear you come in, Tristan.”

“It's fine,” Tristan said, hands fiddling behind his back, “Er...”

“Did you need something?” She asked, placing her pen in its stand and folding her hands.

_Just be honest_ , Alyssa's words rang in his mind. Well, that was something he could do.

“I had a talk with Leliana a bit ago,” He said lamely, “Or more accurately, she had one with me.”

Josephine blinked.

“About, uh, us.”

A look of understanding dawned on Josephine and she sighed deeply, then muttered, “Leliana, honestly...”

Then she stood. “We should take this somewhere more private.”

* * *

For lack of much elsewhere to go, they went to Tristan's quarters, where he lit a fire and some lamps and took a seat on the sofa to awkwardly explain to Josephine what Leliana had said to him. He didn't go into much detail, too nervous to bare it all, but Josephine began to pace more and more fervidly as he went on.

“An _innocent in love_?” She asked incredulously after he was done.

“That's what she said,” He frowned as he watched her continue to pace, huffing and upset.

“Why, that- I am _not_ ,” Josephine fumed, and then she stopped, turned to face Tristan.

“I assure you sir, I have not assumed any of your comments were meant in such a way,” She said earnestly. 

That made him frown. Leliana and Alyssa had both said Josephine hadn't noticed, and it appeared they were right. And it dawned on him he didn't really like that.  _I should have flirted harder_ , he thought with chagrin.

There was only a short pause before he took the plunge. “But what if they were?” He asked.

A pause. Josephine looked caught off guard, and her stance changed to a shy one, hands clenched nervously in front of her.

“...Were they?” She asked quietly. 

The way her eyes were on him felt like the edge of something, but he couldn't place what was coming.  _Only one way to find out_ .  He stood. Josephine was not a short woman, but he dwarfed her easily, having to look down to meet her eyes. Even so, he felt small in her presence.

“They were,” He confirmed just as quietly, but firmly. There was no backing out of this now. He would have to charge forward, like breaking an enemy line.

She opened her mouth, about to speak, then closed it. Her lips pursed and she cleared her throat, obviously unsure what to say. So Tristan spoke instead.

“I like you, Josephine,” He said, “Very much. I like spending time with you and I like seeing you smile. I...er...” he lost steam and fumbled. “I...wouldn't ask for anything you wouldn't want to give, of course, but...”

Oh, he should have rehearsed. This was a terrible idea. He flushed deeply and avoided eye contact. 

There was a short pause, but Josephine finally spoke up. “Tristan,” She said, “You've caught me...quite off guard, I must say.”

He finally looked back at her, all nerves. There was a smile on her face.

“I...I hold quite some affection for you myself, I must admit.” She stuttered, “And I do dearly enjoy your company. But I never wanted to presume that- I never wanted to _assume_...”

It dawned suddenly on Tristan that perhaps Josephine was more like him than he realized. She had noticed the flirting, but had second guessed herself so thoroughly that she managed to convince herself it meant nothing at all. 

He had convinced himself that Josephine could never see him that way, and he was so busy thinking she was out of reach that he missed what was really happening between them. He felt foolish. Didn't she always drop whatever she was doing to spend time with him, even work? And he wasn't the only one who lost track of time when they were talking, was he? She always exclaimed that  _oh, we've been here over an hour already_ or something to that effect before rushing off to catch up on the work she had left undone. He'd squeeze her hand when they parted, but she'd squeeze his back.

“That's...exactly how I felt,” He blurted, “I thought...surely you'd never...”

Josephine brought her hand to her face, hiding her growing smile. “We've known each other only a few months,” She breathed, “Can you really be sure you...?”

Tristan shook his head and stepped forward, just a little. “There's not a doubt in my mind,” He said, “It's impossible not to see how wonderful you are.”

Josephine took his hand in her free one. “I could say the same of you, sir.” She said warmly, “There is so much more to you than you see in yourself.”

Tristan flushed deeper, if that was possible. “O-oh, is there?” He said nervously. Oh, he hoped his hand wouldn't start to sweat now.

“You're strikingly handsome to start,” Josephine said in amusement, and then more genuinely, “But that is just the least of your qualities. You are a kind, gentlehearted man and you are so selfless and protective of your friends. It's heartwarming, really.”

Tristan sputtered a little, unsure how to react to such frank praise. “I- thank you,” He eventually managed.

He looked down at their hands, and wrapped his around hers. It was small and graceful in his larger and stronger one, but warm.

“Josephine,” He said softly, “I want...I want to be more than just your friend.”

He squeezed her hand. “...If you'll have me.” he finished.

He saw tears shining in her eyes, but she blinked them back with a bright grin on her face. “I would love nothing more than that,” She replied.

His heart pounded in his chest, a thrill racing through his body that forced him to inhale deeply before laughing breathlessly. Alyssa had been right after all- it was as simple as talking to her.

“Wonderful,” He breathed, his face splitting into a crooked smile shared by much of his family.

Josephine looked at him and her hand raised from her mouth to cup his face. “Tristan,” She murmured, “Lean down here.”

Not thinking, Tristan followed the request. He hunched his shoulders and leaned down, assuming she might whisper something or fix his collar- instead he was met with her lips on his.

He'd never been kissed before. It was a soft, warm sensation. Heat blossomed from where their lips met and spread through his whole body, more like an electric shock than a fire. He smelled something floral on her, perfume or shampoo, inhaled deeply. He squeezed her hand and pressed back as hard as he dared. She pulled away to inhale and kissed him again, again, again.

When she finally let him stand back up, he was lightheaded and pleasantly dizzy. He inhaled, exhaled.

And then he muttered, “Whoa,” dumbly staring ahead at nothing in particular.

A giggle erupted from Josephine, probably the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. “My, you  _are_ adorable,” She said sincerely.

They would waste another hour simply basking in each other's company before either went back to work. Tristan left with a spring in his step. When he met Allain in the training yard later and was given a questioning look, all he did was smile brightly.


End file.
